Winter Air
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: Just a random one-shot featuring Impact's own Winter and WWE's Evan Bourne.


**So this couple wouldn't leave me alone, when _ArokLynne_ wanted to see them in a different story, so this story is dedicated to her, but any who enjoy!**

Like anyone that was expecting to get released from WWE, I wasn't happy about it, but I felt a saddend ping in my heart. For the most part I wasn't even sure why. Of course I missed my friends I made there in the course of the time I was there, but there was a small part of me that would miss a certain someone even more. We weren't even that close. We talked a few times and hung out every so often with others. But never alone. The best we ever were, was just an acquaintance. We were never close to being friends. Why would that change now? But for some reason I found myself, needing to be around him more and more. I tried to move on but I always thought back to him. He had this hold on me.

It wasn't like I would ever see him again anyways, he works for WWE I work for TNA. There had to be away to get over him, but I wasn't sure how I would do that. "You ok chicka?" Mickie asked walking into the knockouts locker room

"Uh yea just thinking about you know who"

"Katarina you have to move on"

"I know Micks but I can't. You have Magnus, I have no one and I can't get my heart past him"

"Then call him, and his name is Nick"

"I don't have his number and what would I say to him? But he goes by Magnus" I told her sticking my tongue out.

"I have his number, he's a good friend of mine. And ask him if he wants to spend the day together. Don't matter his real name is Nick" she retorted sticking her tongue out and blowing spit all over.

"I'll try it and I know you guys are close but what if he says no. And gross Mickie" I said wiping my face, from her spit "I don't need your spit and Nick's spit all over me"

"Hold on" Mickie said picking her phone up. _'Hey wanna hang out tonight?' _"Haha funny, Winter"

"What did you do? Winter's my ring name James"

"Hold on" she hushed me as her phone went off again. _'Yea sure when and where?' _"So what, your still the same person"

_'Busch Gardens around noon'_

_'I'll be there :D'_

"Tomorrow me, you, Nick and Matt will all met at Busch Gardens"

"Alright I guess it would be best if I was around other people too"

"Yeeeaaaa" Mickie said smirking walking out.

"Mickie wait, what does that mean?" I asked yelling after her running out the door but she was no where to be found.

I sighed and walked back into the locker room and got my stuff together, then walked out heading to my car then going back to the hotel to crash for the night.

I couldn't get my mind off the fact I would be hanging out with Matt today. I left my make up very natural and slipped on a black bikini, blue jean shorts, and white tank top, with gladiator sandals. I pulled my hair back into a pony and walked out leaving my phone and purse behind. I put what I needed into my shorts pockets and walked out the door to meet up with Mickie and Nick.

The closer we got to Busch Gardens the more I felt my stomach turning into knots. I felt like I was going to throw up but knew I wasn't. We walked to the entrance and standing in black and white board shorts, a white tee and sunglasses was Matt. I wiped my lips to make sure I wasn't really drooling over him. He hugged Mickie and she introduced Nick to him. "And you remember Katarina, right Matt?"

I smiled at him "Of course I do. It's nice to see you again" he said pulling me into a hug

I hugged him back not wanting to let him go. "Nice to see you again too Matt"

Once we paid and got inside Mickie ended up ditching us since she got in first. I wasn't sure what was going to happen now. "Well it looks like it's just you and me, Kat" Matt told me

I smiled no one has called me Kat in along time. "Seems that way, so uh where to first?"

"I figured we could go on the safari then do rides and games"

"Sounds fun, just as long as you don't shoot people walking by with water" I told him walking in the direction of the safari.

"Hey that's fun and how did you know about that?"

"Mickie was telling me about it and showed me the tweet you sent out about it"

"Oh" was all he had to say

"But I do expect you to win me a big stuffed animal"

"I would love to win you any one you wanted"

"I will take the one you win for me"

"Oh it's like that huh Kat?"

"Yep it's like that"

We joked around and flirted alittle while on the safari tour. It was nice and then it hit me that I loved him, and I was falling deeper inlove him. It couldn't be right, I barely knew him to love him or like him that much, I could understand if I had a small crush on him, but loving him I wasn't so sure about.

We rode a few rides and had fun doing so. We played a few games and he won me a big black and blue puppy dog. I told him he couldn't shoot people walking by with the water gun, but that didn't stop him from shooting me with water. I was shocked and looked hurt. He said he was sorry and then I got him with the water. It turned out to be a water fight. The guy running the game just laughed at us and let us have our fun since he knew who we were.

Once we met up with Mickie and Nick we walked out of the theme park and made plans to stop and get some pizza. I was bummed that the day was almost over. Matt asked if I wanted to ride with him and I smiled and told him I would love too. Turns out that Mickie ditched us once again. She texted Matt and told him she wasn't feeling to good.

It was fine with me but I couldn't read the expression on his face. We had a good time over pizza, he held doors for me and pulled my chair out. It felt like we are on a real date and just friends hanging out. I was bummed when I remember that it wasn't a date just two friends getting pizza. We talked and got to each other more. His hand brushed against mine and I felt sparks all through my body.

He brought me back to the hotel I was staying at. "Ya know Kat we should really do this again"

"Yea we should, I had fun today Matt"

"I had fun too"

I went to get out, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a very intense kiss. We both sat in the car minutes after the kiss was broke. "I like you Kat, but I don't know if this would work out"

"Matt I like you too, but we don't know if we don't try"

"I've seen relationships like this fail one to many times, it's a risk I'm not willing to take"

"We're not them Matt but if I can't change your mind then I don't know what else to do"

"Ok. Night Katarina"

"Night Matthew" I told him getting out of his car and walking into the hotel heartbroken.

I laid on he bed wallowing in my own pity, in sweats and a white tee. A light knock on the door pulled me outta my heart broken thoughts. I was shocked when I pulled the door open "What are you doing here?" I asked him

"This" he said when his lips crashed onto mine. He pulled away "I was being stupid, forgive me?" I smiled and nodded "We can make this work, as long as we try"


End file.
